


Let Me Be Your Prince Charming

by deathbysandblk



Series: Our Own Little Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, can be read as a stand alone though, companion piece to damsel in distress, this is just david's pov of that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: David's POV of the night in "Damsel in Distress"





	Let Me Be Your Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidpatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/gifts).



> Hello, I'm back! Thanks once again to Julia for helping me with this story! I'm very thrilled with how it turned out!

David was lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone when Alexis barged in the room and stood hovering over his bed. David kept scrolling through his phone, thinking she would lose interest eventually, but a couple of minutes passed and she hadn’t moved from her place and so, heaving a giant sigh, he looked up and said,

“Can I help you with something?”

“David, remember this morning when I told you to be ready to go to the bar with Twyla and me?”

David rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, and do you remember me telling you that I would rather stab my eyes out with a fork?”

“David! You have to come!”

David looked at her, his eyebrows raised. “Why, why do I have to?”

“We hardly spend any time together, David, I just thought it’d be nice for you to tag along!”

“Alexis, we literally live in the same room, not even ten feet apart from each other. We spend plenty of time together.”

“What if I got Stevie to come? Would you come then?”

David smirked and said, “Yeah, if you can get Stevie to go, I’ll go.”

“Okay, well, you’d better get ready then because she’s in the car waiting. We’re picking up Twyla from her house since she had to rush home to change.”

David groaned and got up from his bed. “Fine, but you’re buying the first two rounds of drinks...oh and I get to pick the place.”

Alexis stomped her foot and said, “No, David! We already have a plan!”

“Well change your plans because I want to go to the gay bar in Elm Valley.”

“David, that’s like an hour away! Also, like Twyla and I kinda wanted to meet someone tonight. How are we supposed to do that at a gay bar?”

“Well, I guess you two have to just go by yourself then because I wanna go to the gay bar.” 

“Ugh fine, David, but you have to come with us again next weekend to Big Mike’s.”

“Big Mike’s?” asked David, with a scowl on his face. “That sounds like a place someone would go to get murdered.”

“That’s the name of the bar we were going to go to tonight.”

“And you thought Big Mike’s was where you were gonna meet someone? It seems more likely you’d be fighting off perverts with big knives or dudebros who think they’re at a frat party and wanna mansplain just how much of a feminist they are while simultaneously asking you to show them your tits.” 

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, “Just hurry up!”

***

He was deliberating between two different sweaters when Alexis peeked her head in and said, “Come on, David! Just pick one and let’s go already!”

“Excuse me, I cannot ‘just pick one’. This is a very important decision. What if I meet someone tonight?”

David noticed Alexis’s eyes softened a little bit. It wasn’t like he had had a lot of prospects since they had moved to Schitt’s Creek. Alexis, at least, had been on a couple of dates since ending things with Ted. 

Sure, there had been Jake, but David had ended things with him when he had suggested that he, Stevie, and himself all date each other. David had been a part of many of those dynamics, but he was always the one pushed to the side and he didn’t want that here. Sure, he wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of being in Schitt’s Creek, but maybe, just maybe he could learn how to stand up for himself a little bit more than he used to and he felt ending things with Jake was his first step towards that. 

Alexis had stepped closer to him and she pointed to the Neil Barrett sweater with all the lightning bolts on it and said, “You should wear that one! You look really good in it!”

“I mean, I look good in everything I wear but thank you.”

Alexis shot him a small smile, but then pushed him and said, “Now that that’s decided, put in on already! We’ve gotta get going since we now have to travel an hour!”

***

The car ride was disastrous. Twyla had offered to drive which they had all gratefully accepted until they discovered just how scary of a driver she was. The only slight positive to that was that they arrived at the bar in only 40 minutes instead of the hour it was supposed to take. 

Once the car had stopped, David stayed behind in the car for a few minutes in order to calm down. The intense speed of the car had greatly heightened his anxiety and he was frighteningly close to having a panic attack. Once he felt a little better, he went inside and saw Stevie, Twyla, and Alexis sitting at the bar so he joined them. 

“I ordered you a polar bear shot,” said Stevie, who was working on a vodka tonic.

“Oh, I’m gonna need about seven more of those so keep them coming,” David replied.

“Are you doing okay, David? You look a little pale,” said Twyla. 

“I’d be a lot better if someone hadn’t floored it all the way here,” David said, bitingly.

Twyla looked like she was about to cry and Alexis smacked him on the arm, and said,

“Yikes, David, Twy was nice enough to offer to drive us, why are you being so mean?”

“I’m sorry, Twyla,” he said, but he wasn’t really. 

As he had requested, the bartender kept the polar shots coming and David was starting to feel a little more in his element and definitely tipsy. 

There hadn’t been a whole lot of traffic in this bar tonight, but that was okay. He had pondered the chance that there would be someone here that he would be interested in, but really, he was just having fun with Alexis, Twyla, and Stevie. He would never admit that to Alexis though because she would never let it go. 

David was telling a story about the time he had gotten very drunk and accidentally entered his neighbor’s apartment when a man entered the bar who definitely piqued David’s interest. So much so, that Stevie had to nudge him to continue his story and, after a bit of stumbling, he continued on as if he had never stopped, but he couldn’t help but notice the man was looking at him. 

After he had finished his story, he leaned over and said to Stevie, in a quiet voice, “Don’t look too suddenly, but I think that guy over there is staring at me.”

Stevie glanced over at the man and then said, “How can you be so sure he’s looking at you? He could be looking at me!”

David gave her one of his signature grimaces and said, “Stevie, this is a gay bar…”

“Yeah, and sexuality is fluid, David. You of all people should know that. He could be bi or pan or-,”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I swear he was staring at me though.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No, we are not doing this again!”

“If you’re so sure he was staring at you, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Okay, umm, I’m not nearly drunk enough for that.”

Stevie and David joined back into the conversation Twyla and Alexis were having and David quickly downed another shot. He just kept thinking back to the man sitting a bit further down the bar. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and jeans and his shoes...ugh, if he hadn’t stepped into a gay bar, everything about him would’ve screamed straight to David. 

Just then, a group of girls walked into the bar and David wanted to roll his eyes just looking at them. It was clearly a bachelorette party and like, he didn’t have a problem with them being there necessarily, their presence was just annoying to him. Sometimes it was like straight girls just saw places like this as theirs for the taking when in reality, these spaces weren’t for them at all. 

With the girls coming in, he had completely failed to notice that the man from before was gone. He couldn’t have left, but where had he gone? Was he so annoyed by David and his friends that he had moved? David scanned the bar, looking for him and then he noticed the man emerging from the bathroom and then he saw one of the girls heading towards him. Maybe this interaction would be the answer to his debate with Stevie before. 

He noticed just how uncomfortable the man looked interacting with the girl. He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but just the look on the man’s face told him all he needed to know. He wanted to intervene, to help the man. He downed the shot that had just been placed in front of him and mentally said “here goes nothing” before he walked up to the man and said, 

“Babe! There you are! I was worried sick, I had no idea where you’d gone off to!”

As if to solidify his story, he placed his arm around the man’s waist. He hoped this was okay. He couldn’t tell how the man was feeling about this situation. He was little shocked he had jumped in like this, it wasn’t really the type of thing he did, but he had felt sorry for the man and also he wanted an excuse to touch him. Of course, if the man wasn’t okay with it, he could just blame the interaction on alcohol. 

The girl who had been coming onto the man looked at both of them and said in a loud, shrill voice, 

“Oh, you’re gay?! I had no idea.”

David didn’t even think twice before blurting out, “Well, sweetie, you are in a gay bar, so…”

At this, he heard a little snort from the man, as if he was trying not to laugh. 

The girl walked away looking offended and David was pleased with himself. Maybe that would teach her to not go to gay bars expecting to have any guy in her vicinity be interested in her. 

The man looked up at him then and David was having a hard time not gasping at just how gorgeous his eyes were. He wanted to swim around in the pool of chocolate that they resembled, but that would get very messy and oh, the man was talking and he needed to try to focus. 

“Thank you so much, I had no idea how I was gonna get out of that one.”

“Of course, I could see the panic in your eyes! I’m David, by the way!”

“Hi, David, nice to meet you! I’m Patrick.”

“Patrick, what a nice name!” David cringed internally, he had not meant to say that out loud. “I’m here with my friends Stevie, Twyla, and Alexis, although she’s my sister so she’s not really my friend, but anyway, would you like to join us?”

“Yeah, that would be great! Thank you!” 

David was excited the man had agreed to join them. He didn’t exactly know where the invitation had come from, but at least he didn’t have to worry about being rejected. 

Patrick sat next to him and he introduced him saying, “Stevie, Twyla, Alexis, this is Patrick. We met because some girl decided to hit on him at a gay bar.”

“Which girl was it?” asked Stevie, an eager look on her face. 

“The one in the fugly pink dress with sparkles all over it.”

David watched as Patrick’s face got red and he pleaded with them to not call any more attention to the situation. He wondered if his face would get that red during sex and then he quickly shook the thought away, jumping into the conversation as casually as if such a thought had never crossed his mind in the first place. 

“Yeah and then even better, who hits on a man at a gay bar? Like get it together, princess, he’s probably gay!” David chimed into Stevie’s comment “Who comes to a gay bar for their bachelorette party?! I’ve just never understood that. Straight people are wild.”

Then Patrick said, “Well, luckily, my Prince Charming swooped in and rescued me,” and all the breath in David’s body vanished. Was Patrick flirting with him? Usually, he didn’t have this hard of a time deciphering whether someone was flirting with him, but he had consumed a rather large amount of polar bear shots this evening and also Patrick was extremely hard to read. David smiled, thinking about how if Patrick wanted him to be his Prince Charming, he would be okay with that. 

“Well, it’s been a long night, I think I’m gonna head,” said Alexis, standing up and stretching. “Twy, Stevie, you coming?”

David noticed that Alexis was winking furiously at him, or at least doing her pitiful attempt at winking-she really needed to work on that- and then the three of them walked out. Well, now he would have to find an alternate way home since they were his ride, but he’d worry about that later. 

Now that they were alone, David wasn’t quite sure what to say to Patrick, but he knew he had to say something. He wanted to know everything about Patrick. 

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” said David. “Are you new to town?”

“No, but I’m new to...well, uh,”

Based on how nervous Patrick looked once he had started speaking, it was pretty easy to gather that Patrick meant he was new to gay bars. 

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m happy you decided to come here tonight.”

“I’m happy I did too,” said Patrick. The two just grinned at each other and then Patrick said, “Can I buy my Prince Charming a drink?” 

David’s smile got even wider and then Patrick called over the bartender. When the bartender walked over to them and asked what he could get for them, David ordered two polar bear shots. Once they had arrived, David took one of the ones that had been placed in front of him and set it in front of Patrick. 

“I don’t know if you’ve ever had one of these before, but it will literally change your life, trust me,” he said, eager to see what Patrick’s reaction to it would be. He downed his shot quickly and noticed Patrick watching him. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna try it?”

Patrick took the shot and David had to admit he was imagining what those lips would feel like wrapped around his dick. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He looked at Patrick, waiting for his reaction, and he said,

“That was good!”

“Good? Just good?”

“I’m more of a beer guy myself.”

“Beer? Beer is disgusting, this is delicious!” 

Patrick laughed and David decided he wanted to be the cause of Patrick’s laughter more often. 

Patrick ordered another beer and David, another polar bear shot. He had lost track of what number that was for him, which he knew was a dangerous game to play, but he wanted to stay and talk to Patrick for as long as he could. 

David loved Patrick’s voice and he could have listened to him talk for hours. They talked about how Patrick had gotten to town (“I don’t actually live in Elm Valley, I just knew this was the only gay bar in the general area and have wanted to come here forever and finally worked up the courage to tonight”), and how David had come to live in Schitt’s Creek (“oh, I’ve passed through Schitt’s Creek before, it’s a cute little town, but now, maybe I have more of a reason to visit”). Patrick had accompanied that last statement with a wink and David felt his heart melting. This very attractive man wanted to visit a place like Schitt’s Creek just for him? 

The bartender had announced last call and David was sad. He didn’t want this night to end. 

The two of them paid their tabs and headed out the door. When they were standing in front of the bar, David debated with himself. Should he even try to kiss him? Is that something Patrick would want? 

Subconsciously, he drew closer to Patrick and he decided to stop overthinking and just ask,

“Can I kiss you?”

As soon as he had confirmation from Patrick that it was okay, he leaned in and kissed him. If he had his way, he never would have stopped, but he didn’t want to scare Patrick off, so eventually, regretfully, he pulled away. 

He realized he needed to call a cab and based on how long the two of them had been talking and drinking at the bar, he knew Patrick would need one too. Before he could think about it logistically, he found himself saying,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but since you’re drunk and I’m drunk, you could crash at my place.” Then he quickly realized how that sounded and added, “and we don’t have to do anything but sleep if that’s all you would want.”

After David had called a cab for them, he was surprised, but not at all upset that Patrick pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was needier, one filled with lust, and want, and desire and David couldn’t even bring himself to care about the fact that they were standing in public, he wanted all that Patrick would offer. 

David went to kiss Patrick’s neck and Patrick undid the top button on his shirt so David could get to it. Patrick let out a moan and David wanted, no, needed to hear more from him. 

Unfortunately, the cab arrived and the two were forced to break apart so they could get in the back of the cab. 

David knew this was going to be a long and expensive cab ride, but at least he was with Patrick. 

He turned to look at Patrick and smiled at him and Patrick returned the smile. 

David was annoyed at how happy he was that Alexis had practically forced him to go out tonight. 

He took Patrick’s hand in his and Patrick cuddled up closer to him.

He knew he didn’t know Patrick hardly at all, but he thought it was sweet how comfortable he seemed to be around him already. 

He was going to say as much when he noticed that Patrick had fallen asleep and David felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t exactly sure what would happen from here on out, but he knew one thing: he could not let this man slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more from this alternate universe, let me know and I might revisit it! If you want, you can leave ideas in the comments or over on my tumblr @mmmeatglass! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
